


Be Still, My Foolish Heart

by moonlights_glow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow
Summary: After Haley's death, Aaron Hotchner didn't want to move on. But when (Y/N) (L/N), an old friend from college, comes back into his life, he may just start to believe in love again.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Be Still, My Foolish Heart

“All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.” - J.R.R. Tolkien

~

Aaron had a rare day off. There were no cases demanding his immediate attention and Jack was staying at a friend’s house. He decided to grab a coffee from the local shop by his apartment. He rarely got to get  _ good  _ coffee, and he wanted to enjoy it.

Unfortunately, the universe was not on his side.

When he turned around, he bumped into the woman behind him while she was reaching for her own drink. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Aaron said, reaching for the napkins. 

The woman sighed, taking the napkins from Aaron and dabbing her blouse. “No, it’s fine. This is just how my day is going.” 

“I just hope it didn’t burn you too badly.”

When the woman looked up at him, a strange kind of smile crossed her face. “Wait a minute,” she said. “You’re Aaron Hotchner, aren’t you?” When she saw his confusion, she said, “I’m (Y/N) (L/N), we went to school together.”

“Oh! Oh, right,” he said. “Wow, it’s been so long. When was the last time we saw each other?”

“Oh, god, it would have to be your and Haley’s wedding,” she said.

“So, um, how long have you been in the city?” Aaron asked. 

“Oh, I transferred here a few months ago. I got a job as a chief marketing officer.” Her phone chimed and she sighed. “Speaking of. It was great to see you, Aaron.”

“Wait.” Aaron pulled his jacket off and handed it to her. “To, uh, to cover up the coffee stain.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks.”

~

Aaron was running in the park, training for the upcoming FBI triathlon. When he reached the end of his lap, a woman jogged up next to him. 

“You know,” she said, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were following me, Agent Hotchner.”

Aaron turned around and smiled when he saw you. “(Y/N)! It’s good to see you again.”

“So, what super secret FBI training is this?” you asked him, grabbing your water bottle. 

Aaron laughed. “It’s the annual triathlon,” he said. “I decided to actually try this year. What about you?” he asked, grabbing his own bottle of water. “Just running to run?”

You laughed. “Oh, hell no. I’m doing a charity run in October.”

“Really? What charity?”

“Oh, um, it’s actually the DC division of St. Jude’s. I, uh, I lost my nephew to leukemia about two years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Aaron said. 

You shrugged. “We all have our losses. Speaking of, I’m really sorry about Haley. I wanted to come to her funeral, but-” 

“(Y/N), relax,” Aaron said. “I got your card. It’s okay.”

“Still, I was friends with her, too. Hell, she was my college roommate.” You chewed your bottom lip for a moment. “You know, one of my coworkers told me about a trail I should try. Maybe we can try it together next weekend? Catch up a bit more?”

“Oh, um, I’m-I’m not sure,” he said. “My work schedule is kinda unpredictable.”

“Well, if you’re able to,” you said, digging through your bag, “here’s my number. We can meet at the trailhead.” You glanced at your watch. “I gotta get going. It was nice to see you again, Aaron.” 

~

“So, are you going to call her?” Rossi asked Aaron as they stepped out of the elevator. 

“I don’t know, Dave. I mean, you know how our work schedules are-”

“You know what that sounds like to me?” Rossi asked. “That sounds like an excuse. Besides, it’s just a jogging trail.”

“What about a jogging trail?” Reid asked, twisting in his chair in the conference room to look at the two older men. 

“Nothing,” Hotch said. “Garcia, the case?”

“Yes, of course. So, my lovely crime fighters, be prepared for some pretty grim pictures.”

~

The case was fairly open-and-shut, bringing the team home in only four days. While waiting for the rest of the team, Aaron and Rossi sat in the hotel lobby. Aaron was looking at the business card in his hand. 

“You know, if you keep scowling at that cardstock, your face is gonna get stuck like that,” Rossi said. “What’s your hang-up, Aaron?”

“I don’t know. I mean, (Y/N) and I were good friends in college. She was so easy to get along with.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know. I just- I keep thinking about Haley.”

“Well, Aaron, it’s not like you’re dating her. Right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe I will call her.” 

“I think you should.” Rossi stood up and patted Aaron’s shoulder before walking over to talk to Emily, who’d just emerged from the elevator. 

Aaron looked at the card again before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing.

~

Aaron reached the trailhead where you were already waiting, stretching before the run. 

“Hey!” you said, waving him over. “You made it!”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Aaron asked, smiling at you.

“Well, I know how unpredictable your work schedule is,” you said, parroting his words from before. “Anyway, let’s do this. What do you think, first person back to the trailhead has to buy the other a coffee?”

“I thought we were running together?” Aaron laughed.

“Come on, Aaron,” you said. “The race is half the fun.”

You took off in a run. Aaron smiled before running after you. There were times where he got ahead of you, and times where you got ahead of him. After circling back, you were neck and neck. At some point during the race, however, Aaron decided to let you win. 

When you crossed the trail’s end, you pumped your fists in the air. “Yes!” you gasped before bending over, hands gripping your thighs. “I beat you,” you panted.

“Guess I owe you a coffee,” Aaron told you with a smile.

“I guess you do.”

“Or, you know, I could always take you out to dinner.”

“Aaron Hotchner, are you asking me out on a date?”

“I’m trying,” he said. When you chuckled, he said, “Hey, cut me some slack, I haven’t asked anyone out in years.” The smile on his face was brighter than the cloudless sky. You’d had a crush on him in school, but nothing came of it. After all, he was with Haley.

You tried to hold back your smile. “I’d love to go to dinner with you, Aaron.”

~

“You know, the triathlon is almost here,” Rossi said after Hotch told him about the race. “You’re gonna have to find another excuse to see her.”

“It’s already taken care of,” Aaron said with a small smile. 

“Good boy.” Rossi clapped his shoulder.

~

Aaron took you to a classy restaurant. You spent most of the night catching up, getting to know each other again. You told Aaron about your job and he told you stories about his teammates at the BAU. He told you about his son Jack, and you told him about your dog Buttons. After dinner, he walked you home, like a perfect gentleman. 

When you reached your apartment, you dug your keys out of your purse. “You wanna come in?” you asked him as you unlocked the door. Aaron followed behind you and a dark mass jumped at him. 

“Buttons,  _ pfui _ !” you yelled. “ _ Platz! _ ”

Aaron laughed, pushing your giant dog down. “No, no, it’s okay,” he said, ruffling your dog’s head. “He’s sweet.” Buttons was sniffing at Aaron’s shoes, his tail wagging.

You smiled and snapped your fingers, calling Buttons to you. “You want a coffee?” you asked Aaron.

“Oh, uh, I’ll have to take a raincheck on that,” he said. “It’s getting late and I need to get home to put Jack to bed.”

“Next time, then,” you said with a smile. 

“Next time? Are you asking me on a second date?”

“I sure am,” you said. “What do you say?”

~

The team noticed the change in Hotch’s demeanor. Of course they did, they were profilers. Hotch was happier, though he seemed more secretive. The team didn’t realize why until the day of the triathlon, when Hotch called you over to meet Jack. They all exchanged looks of understanding when they saw how he looked at you. 

You were dating Aaron for a few months. You’d gotten to know Jack pretty well, and the boy liked you. One night, you came over for pizza and a movie of Jack’s choice.

“(Y/N), can you build a fort with me?” Jack asked you after you finished dinner. 

“Of course!”

Jack grabbed your hand and dragged you to the living room while Aaron cleaned up the kitchen. He listened to the two of you while he cleared the table, his heart filling with an emotion he hadn’t felt in years.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight, Jack?” he heard you ask. 

“Monsters, Inc!” he said. 

“Well, how about you get comfy in the fort while I set it up? And when your dad comes in we can start it.”

Aaron finished cleaning up the dishes and came into the living room to see you under a blanket fort with Jack. “Is there room for me in there?” he asked.

Jack wiggled over, getting closer to you to make room for Aaron. Not too long into the movie, Jack fell asleep between you and Aaron. After the movie finished, Aaron moved to clean the fort. 

“Oh, no, leave it,” you whispered. “He worked hard on it, Aaron. Plus, I think he’d like waking up in his homemade fort tomorrow morning.” It was then you noticed the way your boyfriend was looking at you. “What?”

“I love you,” he said. 

Your eyes went wide. “What?”

“I love you,” he repeated. “I love your smile, I love how funny you are. I love how much you love Jack. After Haley died, I didn’t think I’d ever move on, I didn’t think I’d ever love someone again. But you showed me just how wrong I could be. I love you, (Y/N) (L/N).”

You smiled. “I love you too, Aaron Hotchner.”

  
  
  
  
~  
  


"If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello." -Author Paulo Coehlo


End file.
